User talk:Ultimate94ninja
https://www.thefeedbacksociety.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/john-wick-541f2c7f5f5f1-620x350.jpg __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimate94ninja page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimpso (Talk) 14:23, July 3, 2010 Redirect Page Please don't redirect pages without a permission, if you want to do that, please discuss it with an admin. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 21:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway you done a good job by splitting the Mendez Brothers into two pages. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 21:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll rename it. But keep the Desert Eagle in the intro, as it is the weapon's official name in GTASA. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: I redirected both the Stun Gun and the Bolt-Action SR. If the Heavy Sniper is of the same model as the Combat Sniper, add it to the page. If not, create a page for it. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed the navbox. As for the Laser Sniper, I'm not sure. I guess we can merge it the Combat Sniper page and add a small note that VCS has a different model for the rifle. I'll redirect the page to Combat Sniper, but first can you move the needed information to the page? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template No problem. It's unlocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a similar idea, since both are referred as Micro-SMG in several games and they come from the same 'family' of weapons - Uzi. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Did you not take the time to look at the gun while shooting it? You can clearly see the hammer and slide don't fucking move when shooting it. :Sorry, dude, got you mixed up with somebody else. Nice to meet you User-San. (talk) Clip Technically you're right, since a clip is a non-mecanical magazine which you have in for example, a Kar98k or an M1 Garand. But when they say 'extended clip', that's simply because 'clip' is sort of slang (particularly in America) for magazine. But yeah I suppose we're both right. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) COD Wiki Watch out for this user. Just cleaned up his spam here. Looks like he registered there 1st but hasn't spammed yet (unless you've already deleted it). smurfy (coms) 07:48, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for that ;p also, aren't you planning on getting Scarface: The World Is Yours? If so, I can make you admin on the Scarface wiki as well. AndreEagle17 14:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Alright then! AndreEagle17 14:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Pump-action shotgun I was just about to talk to you about it. It sounds unbelievable but as I tested, its rate of fire was 2 shells per second (120 RPM), I know it's too fast for a pump-action shotgun. AndreEagle17 15:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) : While I agree with you that 120 RPM is way too fast for a pump-action shotgun, I tested it here and exactly one second resulted in 2 shots, but it may be wrong, for an example, if firing it for 5 seconds, it may not fire 10 shots, but 8 instead. I could ask someone else to test it too but apparently only you and me care about a weapon's performance. AndreEagle17 18:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :: Nice one. I will revert the Pump-action shotgun's revision to yours then, if you test any other weapons, you can just add them to the overview; the only ones I'm pretty much sure that are accurate are the Musket, Marksman Pistol and Railgun, as I was too lazy to calculate, so instead I just fired them for one exact minute. AndreEagle17 19:33, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Your page It's pretty awesome, I liked the statements of why weapons in GTA doesn't follow their real life inspirations. But also, I'd like to tell you that using portable miniguns is possible (2:26) and the Desert Eagle (and Pistol .50) were always contradictory to their real life couterparts too. Oh, almost forgot, the Sawn-Off Shotgun from GTA SA ejects shells after each shot, which is impossible for a double barrel shotgun. AndreEagle17 16:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, there is a real carryable minigun. It has a large 20 kg ammunition box that's meant to be carried on ones back and a large belt of sorts goes from that into the weapon. It was developed in the 70s, but at about 40 kg was too impractical, which is why it's not used by any real army. GMRE (talk) 16:38, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::While firing the minigun like this can be possible, keep in mind guys that what needs to be carried as well is the power supply, which is very heavy (not to mention that firing the weapon like this causes a lot of recoil and inaccuracy). A human being cannot take it wherever they want and use it like a smallarm as depicted in media; basically you're not going to be moving much (if at all) while using it, so you would much more easily have it on a fixed stand. 20:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ARs vs LMGs Hey man, I was searching on Google the differences between ARs and LMGs. What it says is that ARs are weapons primarily made to be used by armies and LMGs are always belt-fed and has a minimum ammo capacity of 100... But they also said that ARs have maximum capacity is 50. Is something wrong there? AndreEagle17 13:50, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : It's a little complicated to see the differences but I can still see that they are different; Looks like all of them have those support things, I forgot the name of it. AndreEagle17 14:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Hey man. How do you fancy going for Patroller? You seem relatively active and have a great amount of edits, as well as a great attitide. There's plenty of spaces available and you're perfect for it. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) was made one month ago as I send this message (May 10, 2016 (UTC)). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:55, June 10, 2016 (UTC)}} :Apologies for the delayed response, I was creating a workaround template for a template glitch involving URL links (like the one you can see on the words "offending edit"), amongst other things I was doing. You are welcome for the reminder. If you have any questions regarding our policy, feel free to ask me or any other more experienced Staff member. By the way, I offer you my congratulations on your promotion to Patroller! :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:51, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats man! :D Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:32, June 11, 2016 (UTC) About Compact rifle: It's actually based more on (as in "looks like") AKS-74U (http://imgur.com/rjK57v4), because AKMSU(http://imgur.com/UlkpyLW) has this little grip and its' flash hider is different too. And, since when GTA became accurate weapons-wise? Both firearms lack side rail attachment point, when on Compact rifle it's not only present, but it's actually used as rear sight. But one can argue for long about which point to use as a reference on wiki page -- caliber, which may be inaccurate in the game, or the looks, which may be inaccurate as well. But my point is that we should use "looks like" point Medicopter (talk) 21:39, June 21, 2016 (UTC) 999 999 edits man! Reply to make it to 1k! :P Monk Talk 15:13, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Scarface Wiki Hey bro. I'm really sorry to say this, I feel really bad about it, but if you're able to, could you strip me of my rights from Scarface wiki? I'm not sure if you're aware, but me and Andre are finally history. 2 months ago he bluntly admitted we never were friends, he lead me on for 2 fucking years, manipulating me, and now dumping me. That wiki brings too many memories of him, why should I maintain a wiki once owned by him, and why should I do as he asked me to. I'm really sorry, crying as we speak. I'm at the lowest I can be. :/ Monk Talk 22:53, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :(late reply) Thanks brother. I appreciate it. And that quote really helps bud - thanks for caring. Just get so pushed down by the haters, here and the real world too, I'm vulnerable to be honest, and that isn't how a Bureaucrat should be. That's why I'm considering resignation. Just wish things settle down in my mind. Monk Talk 23:19, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey bro. Thanks for the help man. Also, awfully late reply, but thanks for the advice man, the quote you gave me, it was really inspiring. I need to get out of the shit I get myself into, or other people put me through. Fuck the past. Hit me up any time you wanna talk bro. :) Monk Talk 14:25, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay so it turns out I've already thanked you for the advice. See what I mean? My memory is absolutely awful. Monk Talk 14:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Probation Congratulations, you have successfully passed your probation and retain your patroller rights! - Monk Talk 08:12, September 13, 2016 (UTC) RE I would but i want VSTF Ripto to see it.'--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 11:30, September 20, 2016 (UTC)' Hello thank you a lot for fixing my mistake on "Pump action shotgun". Have a nice day.Megaguyfan1 (talk) 21:47, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Templates As you have requested, all the templates that you have notified me of have now been protected. Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:58, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :The "Warning" template has been protected since early August of 2013, so there is no action needed there. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:59, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Not a problem. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:22, October 4, 2016 (UTC) If Assault Rifle isnt mixture of Russian AK's then Grenade launcher isnt American, it's South African. And Homing launcher is Russian. Antenna doesn't make it American. Besides, like you said, magazines might be more curved on Assault Rifle, while on AK-12 they are more straight, true. But it doesn't mean that its Chinese Type-56, just bcs it supports only 20/30/40 mags while AK's can support up to 100 drum mags. Conclusion - Assault Rifle isnt Chinese. Weapon Files Hey dude. Got something for you to do, just noticed that the names of the model images for GTA V weapons are really inconsistent - if you could rename them all to simply WeaponName-GTAV.png, that'd be great. :) Monk Talk 15:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :While that's true, if the images appear on more than 2 pages (which the majority of these images do), it's not essential to remove redirects; just update the file names on the more prominent pages (the weapon page itself and maybe a categorical gallery, such as the weapons tables). Monk Talk 15:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Weapon Images I noticed you were replacing the image files. If there are any duplicates that haven't been deleted, stick the links on my user talk and I'll delete them for you. Leo68 (talk) 00:58, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding edits to my User page Good day. Not meaning to be rude, but did you miss the note at the top of my User page? It seems that you may have, or did not read it properly, for it appears that you ran the Classic Visual Editor at some point on my page, which invariably corrupts the source code on the page. Please be sure to use the Source Editor in the new VisualEditor when editing my User page in the future to prevent such issues from occurring, or else set your default editor as "Source editor" in the "Editing" section of . Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Not a problem. By the way, please remember to create a subject header for new conversations that you start on my Talk page. :Also, as you may have noticed, I have reduced the spacing between my messages, since I noticed that you reduced my customary three-line space to two for our last Talk page conversation. Generally I always use a three-line space for conversations between Talk pages (where the responses are posted to my Talk page instead of the one that I am posting on), but I will make an exception for you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, for the having add the link to the page. And well since I m already here, how I can join www.imfdb.org? I tried to join but the mail never came... you are a gun expert so I guessed you are on it... Sorry for my english and for annoying. ROBOMASTER (talk) 11:47, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you join chat asap? Need your help with some gun knowledge on another wiki of mine xD Monk Talk 19:29, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Vice City FM Undid without edit summary. But yeah, coincidences aren't trivial and we don't need to mention when another GTA Clone shares something, especially a song. Monk Talk 21:28, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Weapon Names Hey man. Just wondering when you'll continue renaming weapon files so they match the rest. Thanks mate. :) Monk Talk 21:10, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, shit. I mustn't have been specific, nor then nor now. I meant in general. I see that you recently uploaded new versions of files which seem to be named really poorly. It appears there are still plenty of weapon pics with poor names. Sorry I wasn't specific. Monk Talk 21:38, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::No trouble, though keep in mind they'll need doing eventually :P Monk Talk 21:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:11, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:54, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations on your promotion! Good day, I wish to congratulate you on your promotion to Administrator! I am sure that you will do a fine job. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 04:14, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Transparent backgrounds Which program or website are you using for transparent backgrounds ? Except for Pixlr editor. GTAFan86 (talk) 15:38, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : I can't find layer. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:02, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: I should download the GIMP ? GTAFan86 (talk) 16:03, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Anyway, i did use Pixlr Editor again for Manny Escuela image. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:14, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Bannings There was another one I added to Monks page if you're in the mood. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) : You were right the first time, LibertyCity4Life is the 3rd sockpuppet of Goldenrice32. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:52, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Talk page response Good day, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:45, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Redirect page That i did create just marked speedy deletion. Go ahead;. GTAFan86 (talk) 11:42, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Redirect pages by me First one .GTAFan86 (talk) 11:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I've added a bit of a list on Mustafa's talk page - as for the lazy short link excuse... I think any page that links to Tavell instead of Tavell (or any similar shorthand) just needs to be corrected rather than thinking it should justify a redirection page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:09, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Done. 14:18, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Ulti :) GTAFan86 (talk) 14:21, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Anothere here. GTAFan86 (talk) 14:25, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::All pages are done i guess. GTAFan86 (talk) 14:29, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sock vandal , . already blocked but.. back and vandalizing pages. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:58, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :There's a too. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorted. Sam Talk 23:08, March 16, 2017 (UTC) User:Moviestar123 Warn him please. He edited my profile as "I'm gay". GTAFan86 (talk) 19:35, March 19, 2017 (UTC) : I suspect this is another sockpuppet account of Frankie. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:37, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: Definitely. He's make me very angry at the moment. But, i am trying to calm down. GTAFan86 (talk) 19:38, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I hope i will be admin in one day. That people... First, i warn him, Again, Then block. GTAFan86 (talk) 19:42, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Much appreciated. Thanks ;) GTAFan86 (talk) 20:07, March 19, 2017 (UTC) M60 Thanks for considering my summary on the M60. You would be also helpful in weapon pages while revamping them. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:15, March 29, 2017 (UTC) RFP page From time to time to time the page will be subjected to these troll requests. The correct response is to just remove them. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:15, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Armenian language How I can add contents in Armenian language about GTA? GTARM (talk) 12:07, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Nintendo Gamecube Page Have a question why is there a Gamecube page on GTA Wikipedia and there are no GTA games on the Gamecube I know that they were cancelled but can't have a cancelled console port with no GTA games. Policy GTA Wiki:Trivia? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:49, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :The way I saw it, the paragraph is describing Big Smoke's "canonical" cause of death (and how the visuals will ignore the player's choice of method), so was appropriate for the main article section. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:29, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Content Advisory Hey man, just a courtesy note - I left the reason in the edit summary - but I reverted the edit to Sannse's talk page. The Category includes her talk page because that was the source for the need for its existence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:41, May 25, 2017 (UTC) It is on the GTA Wiki Gamecube http://gta.wikia.com/Gamecube why is that on there could you guys delete it or something I know cancelled ports for GTA III nned more lot of information on there is the Dreamcast http://gta.wikia.com/Dreamcast , Game Boy Advance http://gta.wikia.com/GameBoyAdvance , PlayStation http://gta.wikia.com/PlayStation , I think it was going to be ported on PSP and it was sure cancelled too. Sorry for not replying to you in while ago. Raymaniacs (talk) 00:43, June 4, 2017 (UTC)Raymaniacs 8:41, June 3, 2017 Spam Thanks for deleting that spam, fancy getting rid of he spammer while you are at it? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:36, June 4, 2017 (UTC) User This one ignored warning and continues to insert false nationality info. I strongly suspect it is another sockpuppet but this one is more "trust my gut" rather than hard evidence. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Desert Eagle Didn't know this topic wasn't settled accordingly by either successful or unsuccessful. Anyway. I've left my opinion on it. Personally, many things were a bit off for a long time for the weapon pages, assuming they weren't edited as much as vehicle pages (or that's just my perspective since I've used a way to update the infoboxes to be nearly as detailed as their vehicle counterparts). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Spam Can you get rid of too? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:05, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Possible sockpuppet Kyle152002 is probably a sockpuppet of Kyle16. They've both edited on the Jessie Wiki and they've both made similarly destructive edits to this one. Andy A. (Talk · ) 21:49, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! ;) Andy A. (Talk · ) 22:29, August 10, 2017 (UTC) I changed the word "cocain" to "heroin" on the Timeline page because Billy and the crew stol the heroin that the AoD had possession of in the basement of their clubhouse. This is the same heroin that the triads brought from the Platypus, which the AoD stole and held onto. The same heroin that Johnny, Playboy X, and Niko tried to sell to Charlie in Blow Your Cover/Buyer's Market. And the same heroin that The Lost gave back to the Triads in "This Shit's Cursed", and was subsequently stolen by Niko on Phil Bell's orders in "Truck Hustle". Ajax97 (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC)